Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to latches and, more particularly, to latches for vehicles.
Some known vehicles typically include displaceable panels such as doors, windows, hood, trunk lid, hatch and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with a vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when the panel is closed.
A latch typically includes a fork bolt or claw that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position when the door is closed to latch the door in the closed position. The fork bolt is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent lever or pawl that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The detent lever holds the fork bolt in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the fork bolt when in the disengaged position so that the door can be opened.
The fork bolt is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated doorjamb when the door is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the detent lever engages the fork bolt to ensure the assembly remains latched.
In some known vehicles, doors may be automatically power closed by a motor when the door is in a certain position, for example, a first safety position. Typically, a switch associated with the detent lever may fail to indicate when the door is open. This may lead to the motor constantly trying to power close the door when the door is not in a position for a successful power close operation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved latch assembly.